The present invention relates to pre-knotted neckties and to the slide fastener for those neckties. The present invention is an improvement upon the neckties and holder disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,048 issued to the present invention (hereinafter the "previous invention"). That patent is entirely incorporated by reference herein. The specification of the patent is prior art for the present invention. The "Background of the Invention" section of the patent will now be reproduced substantially in its entirety.